OMG OOC!
by Super6TeenFan
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog is going back to the past to hang with his buddies, Sonic and Shadow, but at the same time, the other two hedgehogs are trying to go to the future to hang out with him! The Soul Emerald and two Chaos Emeralds, crossing the same path of time at the same time causes a huge power malfunction! Now they're all stuck in some strange dimension where everything is OOC!
1. Chaos Catastrophe

Chapter One

"I can't wait to hang out with Sonic and Shadow!" Silver happily cheered as he held up his Soul Emerald.

"I can't wait to hang out with Silver!" Sonic enthused as he held up his Chaos Emerald to Shadow's.

They all activated their gems at the exact same time, and instead of a portal opening up, there was a huge flash of white light. It consumed all three helpless hedgehogs in less than a second.

When the light was gone, the three were all standing side by side, looking down at Westopolis from the top of a building. "Oh, hey Silver!" Sonic said cheerfully, waving at the silver one.

"What just happened?" Silver asked frantically.

"Something must have triggered a mistake in the Chaos Control!" Shadow responded.

"I guess." Silver replied, "But... why are we in Westopolis?"

"Dunno!" Sonic replied, "I guess we'll just have to-" He was suddenly cut off when his sidekick Tails the Fox flew by. Sonic waved to him. "Hey! Tails!"

Tails turned to him but instead of waving back, the fox became furious! "I'm gonna get you Sonic!" He yelled. Sonic jumped out of the way when he was almost tackled.

"What the heck, bro?!" Sonic yelled as he got up.

"You killed my family and now you're gonna DIE!"

"WHAT?"

He charged at Sonic again and Shadow Chaos Controlled them away to the sidewalk below. They ran into a building and the strange yellow fox who they thought was Sonic's sidekick lost sight of them.

As soon as the store own saw them come in, he began to scream "Get away from that villainous blue hedgehog! He's a murderer!"

"No!" Sonic replied, "You're mistaking me for someone else!"

"No I'm not!" The man responded, "You're a liar! Next thing I know, you're gonna be telling me that Dr. Eggman is a bad guy!"

They all froze. "He's not?" Silver asked.

"No! Of course not! He's our hero! Sonic on the other hand, likes to kill people's families in his freetime!"

"That's ridiculous." Shadow said simply.

"Clearly you're not from around here." He said to Shadow, "But you're hanging out with the wrong people. You two," he pointed at Silver and Shadow, "come over here and I'll make sure the police don't take you to jail with Sonic when I call 911."

They all froze. This wasn't good at all!


	2. Meeting Maria

Chapter Two

_A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes! I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but a hundred thousand thanks go to my two newest fan fiction friends, TheWritingGamer and TheVideoGamer for getting me started on this site and beta reading my stories, but also for being such awesome brahs!  
_

The three hedgehogs ran out of the building and onto the street as the store owner screamed behind them. "What'd he mean, 'clearly you're not from around here'?" Shadow asked, "How does he not know me? I was on the news with Sonic for stopping the ARK!"

"I guess that never happened here...?" Sonic shrugged as the three hedgehogs looked at each other uncomfortably.

Somebody on the sidewalk suddenly gasped. "It's our hero and his sidekick!"

They turned to see Dr. Eggman standing in the streets in a red cape and black hero mask, alongside a similarly dressed young girl, but her outfit was light blue and she had a matching headband. The three hedgehogs all gasped, Sonic and Silver gasped because Dr. Eggman had a slim, very muscular body. He looked nothing like the villain they used to know! He asked the man who had shouted why his name was Eggman, knowing that it must be for a different reason here, and the man said that it was because he threw eggs at the first villain who threatened this town, before he became its hero.

Shadow, on the other hand, gasped for a completely different reason. "Omigod it's MARIA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran toward her. Her eyes grew wide all of a sudden.

"SHADOW?! B-but you're dead!"

"No I'm not! YOU'RE dead!"

"What?"

They hugged and he said, "I'm from a different dimension. Are you all angsty like me?"

"I was at first, but then I found Eggman and we've been a happy couple ever since!" Shadow's mouth dropped to the ground and Sonic and Silver took a step back in horror as Maria wrapped her arms around Eggman and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and Shadow turned away to throw up his lunch.

Sonic looked down at Shadow. "Uh, Shads, are you okay-"

Shadow threw up again.

"Shad-"

Then he threw up a third time and Sonic flinched, making sure it didn't get on his shoes.

"Are you okay? Oh, you poor thing!" Maria picked him up and he wiped the vomit from his mouth.

"Please, let me go." He begged. "What's wrong?" She was clearly offended and he apologized. "I'm sorry, I just had no idea that you and Eggman-"

"Well, I'm sorry Shadow, but I got over you. If you weren't coming back, then I figured I should move on."

He took a deep breath and turned to his other hedgehog friends. "Sonic, Shadow, let's go. Goodbye Maria, I'm glad you're alive..."

He turned away and the three hedgehogs walked down the street, leaving the strange masked couple to clean up the puddle of vomit at their feet.


	3. Super (Fat) Sonic

"I, I can't believe..." Shadow shuddered.

"There there, buddy." Sonic gave him a pat on the shoulder, which he responded to with a Chaos Spear that sent Sonic flying backward a few feet.

"Don't... touch me..."

"Okay, geez! Sorry."

Suddenly a different guy on the sidewalk began to shout and the hedgehogs sighed. "What is it now?" Silver asked him.

"It's the evil murderer, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"What?" Sonic asked, "I'm right here, and I'm not-" he was suddenly cut off when the ground began to shake and a shadow covered Sonic. His ears went down on his head in fear as he slowly turned around.

"OMIGOD!" The three hedgehogs all yelled in unison as they saw the monster before them. It was Sonic, but he was so fat that he looked like he'd eaten a piece of gum from Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, only he wasn't blue.

"Gimme all yer money!" He yelled at the three lazily, holding up a machine gun. He was also wearing a baseball cap sideways on his head and had sweat stains in his armpits.

"Okay, okay, we don't want any trouble." Silver began to hand him a green and white wallet when Shadow smacked his hand away.

"What are you doing?!" He asked the silver one, "We don't _actually_ do what he says!"

"But... I just don't want him to come any closer! I can smell him from here!"

"Yeah... me too." The black hedgehog muttered, "Sonic, what's the plan?"

"Don't need a plan." He replied confidently, "Just lemme talk to him!" The blue hedgehog took a step forward then immediately took two steps back. "Okay, I smell him now."

"I'm ain't playin' around! Gimme yer money!" The fat Sonic yelled.

They all handed over their wallets and he began to hobble away, until Eggman and Maria came running down the street and began to beat him senseless.

Slowly, the real Sonic, Shadow and Silver just backed up and ran away from the strange event.

When they stopped, they were on the other side of the city and they were all panting from exhaustion. Sonic was running at superspeed, Shadow was skating, and Silver was levitating alongside them. They hadn't stopped until the previous ordeal was clear out of sight.

The black and blue hedgehogs were still doubled over, panting when Silver gasped unexpectedly. "Ugh! What now?" Shadow asked as he and Sonic both looked up to see what the white hedgehog was staring at.

Sonic's breathing faltered and he whispered, "Oh. My. God."


End file.
